


kiss me like you wanna be loved

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - Book, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Had she imagined how he’d been gazing at her lips when she read Lord Manderly’s letter to him? Had she imagined the way he’d leaned in just before he’d kissed her forehead? Had she imagined how his eyes had once again flickered to her lips when she told him there had been a shipment of lemons from Dorne? Had she imagined how he’d started to turn his head when she stood up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek for the silk gown he wanted to gift her?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	kiss me like you wanna be loved

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Ed Sheeran song

Jon wanted to kiss her. Sansa had been quite surprised when she found out, so shocked even that she found herself second-guessing this new piece of knowledge.

Had she imagined how he’d been gazing at her lips when she read Lord Manderly’s letter to him? Had she imagined the way he’d leaned in just before he’d kissed her forehead? Had she imagined how his eyes had once again flickered to her lips when she told him there had been a shipment of lemons from Dorne? Had she imagined how he’d started to turn his head when she stood up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek for the silk gown he wanted to gift her?

No, she decided. She couldn’t have. It was real. Jon wanted to kiss her. The knowledge excited her, made her giddy and had her walking around with a dreamy look on her face and butterflies in her stomach. She even found it hard to focus on her needlework. Her mind kept drifting to Jon, and she'd catch herself grinning or biting her lip.

It wasn’t until Jeyne arched an eyebrow at her, her arms crossed in front of her chest and asked what had put her in such a good mood that the realization dawned on Sansa. She _wanted_ Jon to kiss her.

She shrugged and muttered a quick “nothing,” even as her cheeks flushed red, and looked down at the embroidery hoop in her lap.

She’d been kissed before, but she hadn’t truly wanted any of those kisses. Being kissed by Jon would be different. She knew it in her heart. 

That night, when she was lying in bed, she tried to picture it. 

He would brush her hair back from her face and cup her cheek. He’d gaze into her eyes with those intense, stormy dark ones of his own, and then he’d lean in. She’d hear a sharp intake of breath, he might freeze up a bit, as he had that last time.

But she’d whisper his name to encourage him and then his soft lips would meet hers. His lips must be soft, he had such a pretty mouth for a man.

He’d be gentle at first, but then he’d sigh her name and pull her closer. Jon was not a man of many words, especially not of flowery ones, but surely he’d present her with at least a simple declaration of love. 

Sansa had a lot of trouble falling asleep that night, the imeages she had conjured up replaying so vividly in her mind that they almost appeared real to her.

And after that night she waited. There were a couple more times when she could have sworn Jon was about to kiss her, but for some reason, he never did. Sansa almost started to doubt herself again, until it hit her that perhaps Jon didn’t realize that she _wanted_ him to kiss her.

She trusted Jon, she felt more at ease around him than she did around other men, and part of the reason for that was that she knew with unwavering certainty that he’d never force anything unwanted on her.

So far, that knowledge had been a blessing, but now it was quickly turning into a source of frustration. She tried to coax him into kissing her, giving him clues that his attentions would not be unwanted, but none of her hints seemed to work.

She started spending more time with him, and even when she wasn't with him, she was thinking about him, and as she did, she found that she was reminded of the promise her father had once made. _Brave, gentle and strong._ Jon was all of those things.

She was starting to suspect that he must be a bit daft though. Unless she'd been dreadfully wrong, but she didn't believe so. She wasn't the only one who'd noticed the way Jon kept looking at her.

Since the day she had noticed Sansa's odd behaviour, Jeyne had started teasing her about it, even going as far as giving her meaningful looks whenever Jon was near and commenting on his appearance or asking him whether he agreed that Sansa looked stunning in this gown or with her hair done up in that style.

Jon's ears would turn red, and he'd stammer his way through an answer, or reply with a non-committal mutter or grunt, before finding an excuse to leave the room. 

Eventually, Sansa realized she only had one option left. She’d have to kiss him herself. She’d never done such a thing before. It was a thrilling prospect, but also a bit of a daunting one, but she told herself she could be brave. 

She'd planned the entire matter very carefully. She had asked Jon to go out for a ride in the Wolfswood with her. She'd asked one of the scullions to pack a light noon meal for them, including Jon's favourite apple cakes, and a flagon of wine. 

The weather was lovely, spring was reigning over the land, and a watery sun was shining the entire time while they were out, though it did snow just a little as they rode out the gates, but it was lighter than most summer snows they had known as children. 

Their cheeks flushed red with their laughter and from riding out in the crisp air. They found the perfect clearing, surrounded by trees that were starting to blossom to eat their meal, but by the time they had packed up the remaining food and decided to return to Winterfell, Sansa still hadn't kissed Jon. He had asked her once if she was all right, as apparently she'd been awfully quiet during their meal, but instead of taking advantage of the moment, she had assured him she was fine. 

They were only three miles away from Winterfell when she pulled Princess' reins and dismounted. Jon noticed she'd fallen behind and turned Ranger around to trot back to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's Princess," she lied. 

Jon swung down from the saddle and walked around Sansa's horse to examine her legs and hooves. 

"What happened? I can't find anything wrong with her."

Sansa looked down at her feet and bit her lip. "Princess is fine, Jon," she told him.

He dusted off his hands on the front of his breeches, his brow furrowing as he glanced up at her again. "Then why did you wish to stop?"

She closed the distance between them and looked up at him, meeting his dark grey gaze. Heat rose in her cheeks but she braved her uncertainty and tilted her chin up, placing one hand over his collarbone.

"Jon," she whispered. "I'm going to kiss you."

She stood on her tiptoes and angled her face up to slant her mouth over his. His lips were indeed soft, softer than she'd imagined, but his beard was a bit scratchy. When his hand curled around her waist and he started kissing her back, she decided she didn't mind.

She lifted her other hand to rest alongside the other, digging her fingers into the fur of his cloak while he cupped the side of her face. His lips moved gently and languidly against hers, allowing her to set the pace, and joy overflowed her heart as she realized how different this felt from all the kisses she'd received before. 

When they parted for breath, she covered the hand on her cheek with her own and laced their fingers together, lowering their joined hands to fill up the space between them. 

"I kept waiting for you to kiss me, but you never did," she confessed.

"Sansa." He rested his forehead against hers. "I wasn't sure you wanted me to."

She caught herself grinning. "I reckoned that might be the issue."

"I found it hard to imagine you might love me the way I love you," he continued.

She pulled away and blinked up at him. "Why? You are everything I could wish for, Jon."

His lips parted and a crease appeared between his eyebrows, but then he offered her the most beautiful crooked smile she'd ever seen and leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
